Jak dobrze znasz członków swojej drużyny?
pianjZgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 3 Jack: 'Poprzednio w Zgubnej Podróży Melissa i Sarah pogodziły się. Taylor, Jordan, Xavier i Cindy założyli sojusz. Zadanie polegało na nie daniu się złapać, po raz kolejny wygrały Błyskawiczne Meduzy, zwycięstwo odnieśli dzięki Charliemu, Seanowi i Normanowi. Sojusz w Nieuchwytnych Kałamarnicach chciał wyeliminować Claytona, ale on się o tym dowiedział i uknuł pewien niecny plan, dzięki któremu wszyscy byli wściekli na Jordana. Na ceremonii eliminacji wygrana drużyna mogła wybrać kto będzie nietykalny z przeciwnej i wybrali Jordana, dlatego nikt nie mógł na niego głosować. W ten sposób odpadł Alan. Pozostało ich już tylko 14. ''//intro// Błyskawiczne Meduzy Był poranek, pogoda sprzyjała. Było aż za gorąco. Melissa i Charlie pierwsi się obudzili. '' '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Drugie zwycięstwo z rzędu? To mi się podoba! ' '''Charlie: Hej Melissa. Jak tam? Melissa: 'Jest ok, a jak inaczej ma być po zwycięstwie? :3 ''Triss wstała. 'Triss: '''Matko święta! Co tu tak gorąco?! Przeż to idzie udaru dostać. A wy gówniarze moglibyście okazać chociaż trochę godności starszej kobiecie, a nie spać mi nie dajecie! ''Minęło półgodziny, wszyscy oprócz Normana już wstali. Jessica i Chloe opalały się. 'Chloe: '''Piękny dzień na opalanie! '''Jessica: '''Och, masz rację. Chciałabym, żeby już do końca była taka pogoda. '''Chloe: '''Dopóki my tu jesteśmy to będzie. ''Zaśmiały się. 'Melissa: '''Ogh, dlaczego Norman tyle śpi?! Mamy iść na stołówkę. ''Melissa i Charlie próbowali obudzić Normana, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. '''Melissa: Trudno, idziemy bez niego. Sarah: Ale... Jak to? Melissa: Normalnie? Sarah: Norman pewnie też jest głodny. Melissa: '''Mógł wstać gdy go budziliśmy. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa jest strasznie denerwująca i wredna! W dodatku teraz ciągle kręci się koło Charliego... to znaczy... nie żeby mnie to obchodziło czy coś, no ale wiecie. Hehe. Sean: '''Tak, tak, masz rację Melissa! Ty zawsze masz rację... '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa jest taka piękna! Jessica i Chloe też... No i Sarah, ona też jest spoko! Chyba się zakochałem. Triss: Nie no, weźcie tą flądrę, bo ja nie wytrzymam! Ona ma zawsze rację?! No ja nie wiem od kiedy wy się słuchacie tej gówniary. Przyszła se taka i myśli, że jej wszystko wolno. Nie po to mój ojciec zginął na wojnie, żebyście wy się teraz kłócili! Melissa przewróciła oczami. Melissa: Triss... sama sobie szkodzisz, zamknij się! Charlie: Mogłabyś się trochę uspokoić, Triss. Melissa uśmiechnęła się do Charliego. Melissa: '''No właśnie! '''Sarah: '''Grr... '''Chloe: '''Triss! Możesz na chwilkę? '''Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Pomyślałam, że to może być dobra okazja, żeby wcielić mój plan w życie. Melissa będzie wniebowzięta, a tym czasem my... Hahahah, już nie mogę się tego doczekać! Chloe: '''Triss, ty głupia krowo! Gdzie masz mój krem do opalania?! '''Jessica: Mój też ukradłaś! Ty wołowino!!! Triss: Jesteś wredna, nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego! Bierz menele i idź pod latarnie tam gdzie twoje miejsce! Melissa złośliwie się uśmiechnęła na widok kłócących się sojuszniczek. '' '''Jessica:' Osz ty! Obie jesteście fałszywe! Nara, nie odzywajcie się do mnie. Chloe: Spadajcie! Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego! Norman się obudził. Norman: Co... Co? Co się dzieje? Melissa: Śpiąca królewna... Nareszcie! Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice Wszyscy siedzieli w domku i byli wściekli na Jordana. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jordan sam zaproponował mi sojusz, a tu się nagle okazuje, że kradł nasze rzeczy! Nie odpuszczę mu tak łatwo!!! Taylor: 'Idę umyć zęby. Och, jednak nie. Zapomniałam, że Jordan ukradł mi szczoteczkę. ''Jordan zirytowany przekręcił oczami. '''Jordan: Mówiłem ci, że tego nie zrobiłem! Po co mi twoja szczoteczka?! A może to ty zrobiłaś?! Taylor: Słucham?! Ja?! Taylor rzuciła się na Jordana. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Jordan ma przeze mnie przerąbane. I dobrze mu tak! Hahaahahah! Cindy, Xavier i Malcolm rozdzielili Taylora i Jordana. Malcolm: 'Spokojnie! Bójki do niczego nie prowadzą! '''Taylor: '''Grr... Jak mam być spokojna? '''Cindy: '''Rozumiemy, że jesteś zła, ale nie warto... ''Clayton złowieszczo się uśmiechał, Xavier to zauważył. '''Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Czy mi się wydawało czy Clayton... on się tak dziwnie uśmiechał. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Xavier: 'Clayton, możemy pogadać? '''Clayton: '''Emm... Co? Jasne, ale... po co? '''Xavier: '''Chodź na zewnątrz. ''Xavier i Clayton oddalili się trochę od drużyny. '''Xavier: Wiem, że te całe zamieszanie to twoja sprawka. Clayton: Co?! Nie! Jak możesz tak mówić?! Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Postanowiłem, że powiem Claytonowi, że widziałem jak chował cudze rzeczy. Po co? Bo wtedy może się przyzna, a jeśli nie - to nie on. Zobaczymy... Xavier: '''Widziałem jak szperałeś w cudzych rzeczach. '''Clayton: Przewidziało ci się. Xavier: Clayton, wiem, że to ty! Clayton: I kto ci uwierzy? Xavier: Ha! Czyli to jednak ty?! Clayton westchnął. Clayton: '''Nie... To nie ja... '''Xavier: '''Ale przed chwilą... Dobra, słuchaj, nikomu o tym nie powiem. '''Clayton: Serio?! Xavier: Tak, ale oczywiście nie za darmo. Clayton: '''A więc czego chcesz? '''Xavier: Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Xavier już miał powiedzieć o co chodzi, gdy nagle... Jack (przez megafon): Wszyscy zbierajcie się na wyzwanie! Nie będzie to wyzwanie z eliminacją, ale... sami zobaczycie!!! Zobaczymy się w stołówce! Xavier: Cooo? Dzisiaj wyzwanie? W dodatku bez eliminacji? Ciekawe o co chodzi. Clayton: 'Może z jakąś nagrodą? Mów co chciałeś. ''Xavier miał powiedzieć, ale właśnie przybyli uczestnicy z ich drużyny żeby udać się na wyzwanie. '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Xavier dowiedział się, że ta cała afera z Jordanem to moja sprawka, ale na szczęście nie powiedział o tym nikomu. Tylko o co mu chodziło?! Pewnie będzie mnie szantażował, ale dobre chociaż tyle niż żeby miał komuś powiedzieć. Cindy: 'Wyzwanie? Teraz? Kurczę, co to może być? '''Taylor: '''Nie mam pojęcia co ten frajer znowu wymyślił... Stołówka ''Obie drużyny już tutaj przyszły i czekały na Jack'a. '' '''Lamborghini: '''No i gdzie jest mój misiaczek? <3 '''Clayton: '''Nieeee! Tylko nie ona! Xavier, kryj mnie. ''Clayton schował się za Xaviera. '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Xavier i Clayton ostatnio dużo czasu spędzają razem. Nie, żebym o coś ich podejrzewała, ale oni chyba coś knują... Chloe: 'Co ta psycholka chce? ''Wskazała na Lamborghini. '''Jessica: Nie mam pojęcia! Sarah: Ale jest podobna do Melissy, co nie? Wszystkie trzy się zaśmiały. Melissa: Grr! Charlie: Sarah, to nie było zabawne. Mogłabyś być milsza. Melissa uśmiechnęła się. Do stołówki wszedł Jack trzaskając drzwiami. Chloe: Och, Jack! *.* Taylor: Taa... Jack jak zawsze punktualny. Jack: '''Co? Przecież spóźniłem się tylko o półgodziny! '''Malcolm: Dokładniej to 34 minuty. Jack: Ekh, nieważne. Dzisiejsze zadanie nie będzie wyzwaniem o wygraną, tylko o... Hmm... Nagrodę? Tak, chyba mogę to tak nazwać, sami zobaczycie. O jaką nagrodę to dowiecie się dopiero pod koniec. Mam fakty i ciekawostki z życia was wszystkich. Wyczytam jedno pytanie i spytam wszystkich po kolei. Dana osoba będzie musiała zgadnąć o jaką osobę chodzi, będzie tu chodziło o kogoś z ich drużyny. Dla przykładu: Taylor odpowiada i zadaje jej pytanie kto jest najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą w drużynie to ona odpowiada, że Jordan, nie może na przykład odpowiedzieć, że Sean, bo on jest w przeciwnej drużynie. Sean: '''Ej! Dlaczego ja?! '''Jack: '''Nieważne, tak jakoś. Wszystko jasne? Jakieś pytania? '''Chloe: A... Jack: '''Świetnie, nie ma pytań. Zaczynamy! '''Chloe: '''Ja chciałam o coś zapytać. '''Jack: Co mnie to? Zaczynamy od wygranej drużyny, czyli Meduz. Charlie, jak myślisz - kto z twojej drużyny chciałby zostać policjantem? Charlie: 'Nie mam pojęcia... Norman? '''Jack: 'Źle! Prawidłowa odpowiedź to Sarah. '''Charlie: '''Wow, Sarah! Chciałabyś zostać policjantką? '''Sarah: '''Taak. '''Charlie: Super! Jack: Malcolm, kto z twojej drużyny chciałby zostać strażakiem? Malcolm: Jordan? On na pewno nie. Clayton? On tym bardziej. Chyba Xavier... Powiedział cicho bardziej do siebie niż do prowadzącego. Jack: '''Masz 15 sekund na odpowiedź. '''Malcolm: Xavier albo... O! No tak! Już wiem! To Taylor! Jack: Świetnie! To jest poprawna odpowiedź! Spójrzmy jak prezentują się wyniki: Kałamarnice - 1 punkt Meduzy - 0 punktów Kałamarnice przybili sobie piątkę. Jack: '''Melissa, kto z waszej drużyny jest muzykiem? '''Melissa: '''Emm, Norman i Sean? Sean jest raperem, a Norman gra na gitarze, sami widzieliśmy. '''Jack: Zaliczam! Jest remis, kolejne pytanie dla Taylor. Taylor, jak myślisz, kto jest najmłodszy z twojej drużyny? Taylor: No nie wiem. Zastanawiałabym się nad Cindy i Claytonem. Clayton? Jack: Źle! Poprawna odpowiedź to Cindy. Norman, jak myślisz, kto w dzieciństwie nie miał kolegów? Norman: 'Ja? '''Jack: 'Źle! Poprawna odpowiedź to Melissa. Wszyscy w śmiech. '''Melissa: Co?! To nieprawda!!! Jack: Nadal remis. Jordan, jak myślisz, kto z twojej drużyny najlepiej gotuje? Jordan: Cindy? Jack: Znowu błąd! Poprawna odpowiedź to Malcolm. Ugh, widać, że niektórzy się nie zdążyli poznać. Jessica, kto z twojej drużyny uwielbia kolor różowy? Jessica: 'Chloe! <3 '''Jack: '''Nareszcie ktoś odpowiedział poprawnie... Meduzy na prowadzeniu. Xavier, takie samo pytanie jak do Jessici - jak myślisz, kto z twojej drużyny lubi kolor różowy? Xavier: Eee... Cindy... albo Clayton. xD Cindy? Jack: Tak! Sprawdźmy na wyniki: Kałamarnice - 3 punkty Meduzy - 2 punkty Meduzy, jeśli tym razem odpowiecie błędnie to Kałamarnice wygrają dzisiejsze zadanie, a jeśli nie to spotkamy się w drugiej rundzie. Chloe, Triss i Sean jeszcze nie odpowiadali, Meduzy możecie się naradzić kto będzie odpowiadał na ostatnie, jeszcze nieznane pytanie. ''Meduzy się naradzają. '''Jack: '''Jaki jest wasz wybór? '''Charlie: '''Triss. '''Jack: Dobrze, a więc Triss, jak myślisz, kto z twojej drużyny boi się słońca? Niektórzy zaczęli się śmiać. Triss: '''Cisza! Ja wiem kto to i tą osobę traktuję jak moje własne dziecko, więc nie ważcie się z niego śmiać, bo łapska poobcinam! Co to ma być?! No pytam się?! Zamknąć jadaczki i siadać na tyłkach. A odpowiedź to Norman. :) '''Jack: Prawidłowo! A więc czeka nas druga runda, ale tym razem będzie pewna trudność, a właściwie dwie. Mianowicie - odpowiadacie o którą osobę chodzi z przeciwnej drużyny. Sarah: 'Ale my ich nawet nie znamy! '''Jack: '''Właśnie o to chodzi. A druga - ten kto odpowie błędnie będzie musiał siąść na tamten stołek. ''Wskazał na stołek. 'Jack: '''Co się stanie dalej... sami zobaczycie. Meduzy, wy macie o 2 osoby więcej, więc wybierzcie kto nie będzie brał udziału. Nie mogą to być Sean i Chloe, bo oni nie brali udziału w I rundzie. ''Meduzy zaczęły się naradzać. '''Melissa: Jessica i Norman. Jack: Ok, w takim razie przejdźmy do następnej rundy. Taylor, jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny jest najstarszą osobą? Taylor: '''Triss. '''Jack: '''Dobrze! Charlie, jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny zauroczył się w Taylor? '''Taylor: Co?! Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Ktoś się we mnie zauroczył? Z mojej drużyny? O_O Kto??? Charlie: 'Nie mam pojęcia... Może Xavier? ''Taylor spojrzała na Xaviera. '''Xavier: '''Wybacz, ale nie. '''Jack: Źle! Prawidłowa odpowiedź to... nie powiem, żebyście główkowali. xD Taylor: Co?! ak to nie powiesz? Chcę wiedzieć kto się we mnie zakochał! Jack: 'Współczuję tej osobie... ''Taylor po tym komentarzu rzuciła się na Jack'a i owinęli ją w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. '''Jack: Charlie, zapraszamy na stołek. Zawiedziony i zdołowany Charlie usiadł na stołek, nagle zapadł się gdzieś na dół. Jack: Nic mu się nie stanie. Na dole jest tylko stara piwnica z wieloma szczurami. Clayton, jak myślisz, jakie osoby z przeciwnej drużyny spali blisko siebie? Clayton: '''Chłopak i dziewczyna czy dowolna płeć? '''Jack: Nie powiem! Szybko, masz 10 sekund! Clayton: '''Może... Sean i Chloe? '''Chloe: Fuuuj, co?! Sean puścił Chloe oczko. Chloe: Spadaj! Jack: Źle! Zapraszam na stołek. Clayton usiadł i zapadł się. Jack: 'Nadal remis. Kałamarnice stracili jednego gracza, Meduzy też jednego. ''Kamera pokazała na Jessice i Normana, którzy nie brali udziału w zadaniu. Jessica była podekscytowana, tańczyła, krzyczała i kibicowała, a Norman patrzył się na nią jak na idiotkę. '''Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Idziemy łeb w łeb z Marnicami! To znaczy Kałamarnicami... Jakimiś tam... No ale weźcie w ogóle to ja nie biorę w tym udziału w tym grze, naczy się w rundzie, ale weźcie, bo to jest niefajne, bo oni mnie wybrali i nie pozwolili się wykazać. Jak przegramy i będzie na mnie to będzie... no nie fair będzie! Jack: Melissa, jak myślisz, jaka jedna osoba z przeciwnej drużyny zostałaby posadzona przez Taylor w razie, gdyby u nich była jedna osoba więcej? Melissa: Jordan? Wygląda na mięśniaka, ale ta konkurencja nie wymaga siły. Taylor się zaśmiała. Taylor: Haha! Masz rację! On nie ma nic oprócz mięśni, nawet mózgu. Jordan: Mówiłem ci już, że to nie ja skradłem te rzeczy. Taylor: '''Mniejsza o te rzeczy, mówię jaka jest prawda. '''Jack: '''Tak jest Melissa, dobrze odpowiedziałaś! Cindy, jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny ma najmniejszą stopę? '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Kto z przeciwnej drużyny ma najmniejszą stopę? A skąd ja mam niby to wiedzieć?! Co za durne pytanie! Cindy: Ciekawe pytanie. Może Chloe? Jack: Cindy strzelała i... zgadła! Cindy: '''Jest! '''Jack: '''Sean, jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny ma farbowane włosy? '''Sean: '''Clayton? '''Jack: Źle! Poprawna odpowiedź to Cindy! Sean, zapraszamy na stołek. Sean usiadł i zapadł się. Jack: Malcolm, jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny lubi dziewczyny, ale dziewczyny niekoniecznie jego? Melissa: '''Co?! To nie fair, on ma do wyboru tylko 3 opcje! '''Malcolm: '''Sean? '''Jack: '''Dobrze! Ekhem, Melissa, to nie ty prowadzisz ten program. Kolej na Chloe, jak myślisz, z kim z przeciwnej drużyny mogłabyś się zaprzyjaźnić? '''Chloe: Xavier! Jack: '''Źle, poprawna odpowiedź to Clayton. '''Chloe: Co?! Chyba ja lepiej wiem z kim chciałabym się zaprzyjaźnić! Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Ja mówię, że zaprzyjaźniłabym się z Claytonem, a Jack, że źle mówię! Co to ma kurde ma być? Och, i teraz mam iść do szczurów? W życiu nie usiądę na ten stołek! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): W dzisiejszej konkurencji Kałamarnice mają przewagę, ale to tylko chwilowo. Nie pozwolę im wygrać! Chloe: 'Nie siądę na ten stołek! :< '''Jessica: '''Chloe! Nie możecie jej tam posadzić, przecież ona umrze! ''Lamborghini przybiegła, wzięła Chloe i posadziła ją na stołek, Chloe ją ciągnęła i ostatecznie obie się zapadły. '''Jessica: '''Aaaa! Chloe! '''Jack: Jessica, ty też chciałabyś spędzić wyzwanie ze szczurami? Jessica: Już będę cicho. Jessica uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. Jack: Cieszę się! Więc u Kałamarnic zostali Taylor, Cindy, Xavier, Malcolm i Jordan, czyli cała drużyna oprócz Claytona. U Meduz jest znacznie gorzej - pozostali tylko Melissa, Sarah i Triss. Kolejne pytanie jest właśnie do Triss, jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny ma problemy z agresją? Triss: 'Ta psychopatyczna dziewczyna i ten drugi łepek. ''Wskazała na Jordana i Taylor. '''Jack: Dobrze! Taylor: 'Coo? Ja wcale nie mam problemów z agresją! ''Wykrzyczała Taylor w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. '''Jack: '''Jordan, któy z chłopaków nie przepada za Chloe i Jessicą? '''Jessica: Proste, że... Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Odpowiedź to nikt. :) Jordan: '''Charlie! '''Jack: Źle! Prawidłowa odpowiedź to... Jessica: Nikt! Jack: Nieee? Jessica: Jak to? :o :< Jack: Norman. Jordan, zapraszamy na stołek. Jessica: 'Norman?! A to fałszywiec! A ja mu powiedziałam, że fajnie gra na gitarze, cofam to co powiedziałam. Bez urazy Norman. ''Powiedziała do Normana siedzącego obok niej. '''Norman: Spoko. Norman (pokój zwierzeń): To nie tak, że nie lubię Chloe i Jessici, po prostu... one ciągle gadają! I czasami jest to denerwujące, szczególnie w wyzwaniach. Jordan usiadł i zapadł się krzycząc. Jack: '''Kolej na Sarah. Jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny nigdy nie uprawiał seksu? '''Taylor: '''Emm, nie wydaje ci się, że to pytanie jest trochę zbyt intymne i prywatne? '''Jack: '''Może... Ale co mnie to? '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Zauważyłam reakcję Taylor i już wiedziałam jaka jest odpowiedź! Sarah: Taylor. Jack: '''Dobrze. Kolej na Taylor. Jak myślisz, kogo z przeciwnej drużyny często coś boli? '''Taylor: '''Ta stara babka. Jak ona miała? Chyba Triss. '''Triss: '''Wypraszam sobie! '''Jack: '''Dobrze, to jest poprawna odpowiedź. Idziecie łeb w łeb! Melissa, jak myślisz, kto z przeciwnej drużyny ma na drugie imię Angela? '''Melissa: Taylor? Jack: Źle, poprawna odpowiedź to Jordan. Zapraszamy na stołek. Melissa: '''Co?! A skąd ja miałam wiedzieć, że chłopak ma damskie imię?! Mogłeś chociaż powiedzieć! '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Skąd miałam niby wiedzieć, że chłopak ma na drugie imię Angela?! Ogh!!! Melissa niechętnie usiadła i zapadła się. Jack: U Meduz zostały tylko 2 osoby, a u Kałamarnic 4, nieźle! Kałamarnice mają szansę po raz pierwszy wygrać. Ale teraz... zmieniamy bieg gry! Wszyscy obecni nie wliczając Jessici i Normana będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć na jedno zadane wam przez przeciwnika pytanie. Pytania mogą być kompromitujące lub zaważyć o dalszych losach w waszej grze, dlatego mądrze zdecydujcie, ale osoba, która nie odpowie lub odpowie błędnie odpada! Zaczynamy od Xaviera, Sarah zada mu pytanie. Sarah: Z kim masz sojusz? Jack: '''Proste pytanie, ale jakie sprytne! 5 sekund na odpowiedź! '''Xavier: '''Co? Dlaczego tylko tyle? '''Jack: '''Błędna odpowiedź! Nie musisz już siadać na stołek, idź usiądź koło Jessici i Normana. '''Xavier: Phi! I tak nie odpowiedziałbym na to pytanie! Jack: '''Świetnie. Teraz Malcolm zadaje pytanie Triss. '''Malcolm: '''Czy kiedykolwiek zbiłaś swoje dziecko? '''Triss: Żartujesz sobie?! Jack: '''Błędna odpowiedź. Odpadasz! '''Triss: Ale... ja nawet nie odpowiedziałam! Jack: Sarah, zostałaś ostatnią osobą ze swojej drużyny, możesz jeszcze wygrać pokonując Taylor, Cindy i Malcolma. Zadaj pytanie dla Cindy. Sarah: Czy wczoraj na eliminacji ucieszyliście się, że przekazaliśmy Jordanowi nietykalność? Cindy: Nie. Jack: Ok. Cindy zadaje pytanie Sarah. Sarah, pamiętaj, możesz przez to przegrać, więc mądrze odpowiedz. Cindy: Czy podoba ci się ktoś ze swojej drużyny? Sarah: Hmm... Zastanawiała się. Sarah: Można tak powiedzieć. Jack: Sory, ale czas minął. Meduzy wygrywają swoje pierwsze wyzwanie. Sarah: 'Co?! I po co ja to mówiłam?! ''Taylor, Malcolm i Cindy przybili sobie piątkę, przybiegł do nich Xavier. Z piwnicy do stołówki Lamborghini przyprowadziła tamtą połowę uczestników, którzy spadali. Byli cali w szczurach i niektórzy (czyt. Chloe) krzyczeli. Poszli się szybko umyć. '''Jack: Ekh, tak... Wracamy po przerwie. Po przerwie wszyscy już grzecznie siedzieli. Jack: Kałamarnice wygrywają pierwsze zadanie, a Meduzy - to wasza pierwsza porażka. Mówiłem jednak, że będzie to odcinek bez eliminacji. Jordan: Cooo?! Nie mówiłeś tak! Taylor: No właśnie! Powiedziałeś tylko, że wyzwanie będzie bez eliminacji. Jack: 'Nie mówiłem? Ech, no dobrze, w takim razie wygrana drużyna ma dwie opcje do wyboru. Albo wysłać Meduzy na ceremonię eliminacji, albo dokonać zamiany. To znaczy weźmiecie sobie tego uczestnika, którego chcecie i oddacie tego, którego chcecie. ''Drużyna zaczęła się naradzać, Melissa zagryzła wargę. '''Taylor: '''Jednak zdecydowaliśmy, że wybieramy opcję numer 2, chcemy się pozbyć szkodnika. '''Jordan: '''Cooo?! Przecież mówiłem... '''Jordan (pokój zwierzeń): Wiem, że Taylor mówiła o mnie, więc teraz będę w przeciwnej drużynie... Ech, może to i lepiej, ale teraz nie będę mógł dorwać tego kto mnie wrobił. Taylor: '''Dajemy Jordana, a bierzemy, hmm... może Normana? '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Jako drużyna zdecydowaliśmy, że dajemy Jordana, bo nie potrzeba nam szkodnika. Zdecydowaliśmy też, że bierzemy Normana, bo wydaje się on w miarę silny i inteligentny, a jest też on cichy, więc nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, no i... będzie go łatwo wykopać! Buahahah! Jack: 'W porządku. Norman, od teraz należysz do Nieuchwytnych Kałamarnic, a ty Jordan należysz do Błyskawicznych Meduz. Możecie się zbierać. Błyskawiczne Meduzy ''Błyskawiczne Meduzy wrócili do domku. Cieszyli się, bo nie musieli nikogo eliminować. Wszyscy od razu zaczęli rozmawiać z nowym członkiem ich drużyny - Jordanem. '''Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): My z Jordanem stanowimy teraz zespół. Cieszę się, że to wyzwanie było bez eliminacji! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Dostaliśmy Jordana, a zabrali nam Normana. Myślę, że ta zmiana wyjdzie na dobre, bo Jordan wydaje się silniejszy, teraz tylko musimy go przekonać na swoją stronę. Melissa: '''I jak ci się u nas podoba, Jordan? '''Jordan: Zarąbiście. Macie lepszy domek i ogólnie więcej jedzenia, więcej wszystkiego. Sarah: Hah! My też cieszymy się z zamiany, nie mieliśmy jakiegoś super kontaktu z Normanem. Melissa: '''A opowiesz nam coś o swojej byłej drużynie? '''Jordan: '''To znaczy? '''Melissa: '''Wszystko co wiesz! '''Jordan (pokój zwierzeń): Meduzy dosyć ciepło mnie przyjęli, ale od razu zaczęli mnie zasypywać pytaniami o poprzednią drużynę. Charlie: Mieliście dobrych przeciwników? Myślisz, że możemy z nimi spokojnie rywalizować? Sean: Ziom dopiero przyszedł, zamknijcie mordy. Jordan: 'Emm... moja drużyna była dobra, ale czasami podejmowała złe decyzje i to było ich główną wadą. '''Melissa: '''Jakie decyzje masz na myśli? '''Jordan: '''Ogh! ''Jordan nie zniósł już pytań i poszedł się przejść. '''Sean: I co narobiłeś?! Charlie: To Melissa zadawała większość pytań... Sean: No i co, Melissa to laska. Melissa: '''Hah! Dzięki Sean. :3 Może ty spróbujesz wtajemniczyć go do naszego sojuszu? '''Sean: Ja? Melissa: Czemu nie? Sean: Ok, spróbuję. Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): "Jaaa? Taak, czemu nie?" Ogh, Melissa, przymknij się! Czy ty musisz podrywać wszystkich facetów?! Bierz sobie kogo chcesz, ale Charliego zostaw w spokoju... bo on... i ja jesteśmy razem w drużynie, no i mamy razem sojusz! O tak! W drodze na spacer Sean spotkał opalające się Chloe i Jessice oraz stojącą przed nimi Triss. Podszedł do nich. Jordan: '''Hej? '''Chloe: '''Hej. *-* '''Jessica: '''To ty ten nowy koleś? '''Jordan: Yyy, tak? Jessica: To super! Chcesz się z nami popalać? To znaczy poopalać gwiazdka kropka. Jordan: '''Nie, dzięki... '''Jessica: Jak będziesz chciał przecinek mów śmiało to się poopalamy razem wykrzyknik! Chloe: Zostań jeszcze chwilę, Jordan. Bo widzisz kotku, mamy taki pewien problem. Jesteśmy porozdzielani - my kontra oni. Powiem prosto z mostu, chcesz mieć z nami sojusz? Jordan: Zastanowię się... Triss: '''Ja ci dam zastanowię się! Teraz mów a nie! '''Jordan (pokój zwierzeń): W tej drużynie wszyscy są dziwni i... nie do końca ogarniam co tu się dzieje. Tu leci do ciebie miliard pytań, tam od razu pytają się cię o sojusz. Chloe: '''Triss, przestań! Ok, to daj znać jak się zastanowisz. '''Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Chciałam wkręcić Jordana do naszego sojuszu. Powiedział, że się zastanowi. Nie wiem czy coś z tego wyjdzie, ale mam taką nadzieję, wtedy będzie 4:4. Później możemy przekonać Sarah, bo widziałam, że ma jakiś konflikt z Melissą. Jordan odszedł, Chloe i Jessica zaczęły malować paznokcie, a Triss coś gadała, nie można było jej zrozumieć. Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice Wszyscy przywędrowali do domku i powitali Normana. Taylor: 'Norman, a powiedz nam jaka była twoja wcześniejsza drużyna? '''Norman: '''Była raczej podzielona. Myślę, że możemy ich pokonać. ''Xavier z Claytonem gdzieś wychodzili. 'Taylor: '''A wy gdzie idziecie? '''Xavier: '''Oł, idziemy się przejść, heh. ''Xavier wymusił uśmiech i poszli. '''Taylor: Idą się przejść? Ciekawe... Norman: Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale wiesz może czy Xavier i Clayton są razem? Taylor wybuchła śmiechem. Taylor: '''Hahahah, co?! Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo! '''Norman: Sama spójrz, ciągle spędzają razem czas. Na zewnątrz Xavier i Clayton jeszcze byli przed domkiem i wszystko słyszeli, oddalili się od drużyny. Xavier: Hahh, a więc Norman myśli, że ty i ja... Trzeba go jakoś uświadomić, że to nieprawda. Co to w ogóle za chory pomysł? Clayton: 'Ehe... '''Jack (przez megafon): Uwaga! Ukryłem gdzieś statuetkę nietykalności, jest to mała rzeźba przedstawiająca mnie! Kto ją zdobędzie będzie nietykalny. Nic więcej nie powiem. ' 'Xavier: '''Statuetka nietykalności? Hmm... ''Xavier i Clayton rozdzielili się. Do Claytona podszedł Norman. '''Norman (pokój zwierzeń): Pomyślałem, że stworzę z Claytonem sojusz. Dlaczego z nim? Wygląda mi na najsłabszego rywala, a z takim chcę się zmierzyć w finale. Taylor jest psychiczna, więc na pewno odpada. Jeśli się uda to wkręcę jeszcze Malcolma. Norman: 'Hej Clayton, co powiesz na sojusz? '''Clayton: '''Sojusz? Hmm... Niech będzie... ''Clayton uścisnął Normanowi dłoń. '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Zgodziłem się na sojusz z Normanem, chociaż nie wiem czy gra na dwa fronty nie jest zbyt ryzykowna. No cóż, i tak sam z Xavierem bym nic nie zdziałał, więc myślę, że to była słuszna decyzja. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Czy Clayton jest moim sojusznikiem? Oficjalnie nie, ale nieoficjalnie to tak, można tak powiedzieć. Mam na niego haczyk, więc zrobi wszystko co chcę. Norman: Super! Norman odszedł, a po paru minutach do Claytona przyszedł Xavier. Xavier: '''Spróbuję cię wkręcić do sojuszu mojego, Taylor i Cindy. Pamiętaj, że nadal mam na ciebie haka, więc nie waż się robić czegoś za moimi plecami! '''Clayton: Jasne, zrozumiałem... Do Claytona przyszedł Norman. Xavier: '''Ooo, hej Norman. Pewnie ty też szukasz figurki? '''Norman: Bingo! Clayton... odnośnie naszego sojuszu... Xavier chyba wie, że grasz na dwie fronty? Clayton zagryzł wargę. Clayton: '''Ugh... '''Xavier: '''Co?! Co to ma znaczyć Clayton?! '''Clayton: '''No wiesz... '''Norman: A więc posłuchaj Xavier, Clayton ma sojusz tylko ze mną i nie próbuj go buntować przeciwko mnie! Prawda Clayton? Clayton: 'No nie wiem... '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Jej, myślałem, że mi się dostanie, a tutaj oni się kłócą kto powinien mieć ze mną sojusz! ' '''Xavier: '''Nie bądź taki pewien siebie, bo dopiero wstąpiłeś do tej drużyny i równie szybko możesz z niej odejść. Clayton nie będzie twoim sojusznikiem, bo jest moim sojusznikiem, zrozumiałeś? '''Norman (pokój zwierzeń): Musiałem namówić Claytona na ten sojusz i za wszelką cenę chciałem go z nim mieć, bo zauważyłem, że inni nie do końca mnie polubili i są strasznie psychiczni, Clayton trochę też, ale z nim mam największe szansę, bo tamci na pewno nie będą chcieli ze mną sojuszu. Norman zdenerwowany poszedł. '' '''Xavier: '''Clayton, co to miało być? No sorry, ale była umowa, powiem wszystkim prawdę... '''Clayton: '''Nie! Więcej nie będę, to był ostatni raz, przysięgam! '''Xavier: '''Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nadal nie będziesz spiskował za moimi plecami? Sorry. '''Clayton: '''Nie będę! ''Za krzakami ruszał się Norman i było widać, że ich podsłuchuje. Dostrzegł go Xavier, więc próbował coś mówić do Claytona, żeby Norman wiedział, że on zostanie w jego sojuszu. Xavier: Och tak Clayton, przepiękna gdziś pogoda! Clayton jednak nie dostrzegł Normana i zastanawiał się o co Xavierowi chodzi. Clayton: '''? '''Xavier: Prawie tak piękna jak ty! Clayton i Norman: ''':O :O :O '''Xavier: Ale spokojnie, nikt się nie dowie, że jesteśmy razem. Dojdziemy do finałowej dwójki i wygramy to. Clayton: O czym ty mówisz? Przecież my... Xavier zatkał mu usta. Xavier: Nie! Nic już nie mów! Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Ech, trochę podle się czuję, bo teraz Clayton będzie myślał, że mówiłem to na poważnie. Fuuuj, to było... dziwne? Nieważne, ważne, żeby Norman myślał, że jesteśmy ze sobą. Norman (pokój zwierzeń): A więc to tak... Oni są razem! Ech, teraz nie mam szans na sojusz, chyba muszę dać sobie spokój, bo jeszcze będą chcieli mnie wywalić. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Co to... było? Xavier, czy on się we mnie...? Jack (przez megafon): 'Uwaga! Pierwsza wskazówka na temat figurki. Szukajcie na plaży! Plaża ''Obie drużyny przyszły tu szukać figurki. '''Cindy: Hej Xavier! Może poszukamy razem? Xavier: A właśnie... mam do omówienia pewną sprawę z tobą. Cindy: Tak? O co chodzi? Xavier: '''Czy Clayton mógłby wstąpić do naszego sojuszu? Zastąpiłby on Jordana i mielibyśmy przewagę. '''Cindy: '''Clayton? Wiesz, w sumie to ja się zgadzam, ale nie wiem co na to Taylor. '''Xavier: Spokojnie, jej też zapytam. A w jakim ona jest dzisiaj humorze? Cindy: A w jakim ona jest zawsze humorze? Xavier: Ech, no tak... Melissa, Charlie i Sarah postanowili szukać razem. Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): To jasne, że gdy znajdziemy figurkę nietykalności to ja ją wezmę! Charlie i Sarah tylko pomogą mi szukać. Frajerzy... Sarah: '''A jeśli ją znajdziemy to kto ją weźmie? '''Charlie: Nie wiem. Schowamy ją i poczekamy do odpowiedniej chwili. Temu komu będzie najbardziej potrzebna. Sarah: '''Dobry pomysł! '''Melissa: '''Nie gadajcie tylko szukajcie! '''Sarah: No tak Charlie, jeszcze cię chciałam przeprosić za to, że zawaliłam dzisiejsze wyzwanie... Charlie: Zawaliłaś?! Najdłużej z naszej drużyny wytrwałaś, należą ci się brawa.S Sarah: Serio tak myślisz? Charlie: No jasne! Co niej Melissa? Melissa: Tak, tak, oczywiście. Sarah: 'Ale nigdy nie będę tak dobra w wyzwaniach jak ty, Charlie. ''Zaśmiała się. '''Charlie: '''Hah, wcale nie jestem taki dobry! '''Sarah: '''Nie jesteś? Nie żartuj! '''Melissa: '''Moglibyście się przymknąć? '''Sarah: '''A co, zazdrość zżera, że ty nie masz chłopaka? Ups, czy ja powiedziałam chłopaka? Chciałam powiedzieć przyjaciela! '''Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wiem o co chodziło Sarah, bo nie jesteśmy razem, ale muszę przyznać, że ona ma w sobie coś fajnego. Jedyne co mi się nie podoba to jej zachowanie wobec Melissy. Melissa: Błagam cię, nie jesteście razem. Kto by taką chciał? Sarah: 'Osz ty... ty... '''Charlie: '''Dziewczyny! Uspokójcie się! ''Cindy pobiegła do Taylor. '''Taylor: Co jest, Cindy? Cindy: '''Możemy mieć jednego sojusznika więcej, wtedy będziemy mieli przewagę. Wchodzisz w to? '''Taylor: Serio? A kto to taki? Cindy: Clayton... Taylor: Clayton sam ci to zaproponował czy ty mu? Cindy: To znaczy... Xavier to zaproponował. Taylor: '''Xavier? Hmm... '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Myślę, że dodanie Claytona do naszego sojuszu to dobry pomysł, bo będziemy mieli przewagę, ale musiałam zapytać Taylor co o tym sądzi, bo w końcu ona też jest z nami w sojuszu. Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): A więc dlatego Xavier kręcił się koło Claytona... Chce go wtajemniczyć do sojuszu! Ok, bo będziemy przewagę, ale dlaczego akurat Clayton, a nie np. Malcolm? Malcolm przechodził po plaży, gdy nagle natknął się na Jordana. Jordan: Hej Malcolm. Malcolm: Hej... Jak ci się wiedzie w przeciwnej drużynie? Jordan: '''Jest fantastycznie! Mają tam dużo jedzenia, różne ciasta i w ogóle jest jak w niebie! '''Malcolm: '''Hę? Serio? '''Jordan: '''Oczywiście... '''Jordan (pokój zwierzeń):...że nie! Próbuję cię i całą twoją badziewną drużynę tylko zdołować, głąbie! Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Jordan opowiadał jak to ma super w przeciwnej drużynie. Czy mu uwierzyłem? Sam nie wiem, trochę to wyolbrzymiał, ale dlaczego miałby kłamać? Taylor i Cindy spacerowały poszukując statuetki, nagle Taylor zauważyła coś wystającego z piasku. Taylor: Ha! Tak! Mam statuetkę! Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Stałam tam jak wryta kiedy Taylor powiedziała mi, że znalazła statuetkę. Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić. Jeśli bym ją wzięła, Taylor byłaby na mnie wściekła, ale jeśli pozostawiłabym ją Taylor to wtedy mogłabym odpaść, bo dużo osób ma z nią na pieńku, a ja jestem jej koleżanką. ' ''Cindy wygrzebała z piasku statuetkę. '''Taylor: Dziękuję Cindy, a teraz mi ją podaj. Cindy: '''Może ci ją przechowam? Co ty na to? '''Taylor: Emm... No... dobra? Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Co ty kombinujesz Cindy?! Już ja się dowiem! Tylko niech ta mała zołza nie próbuje mnie oszukać, bo to się źle dla niej skończy. ' Jack (przez megafon): '''Poszukiwania zakończone. Figurka została znaleziona. '''Melissa: '''Super! Po prostu wspaniale! ''Melissa poszła zła na teren swojej drużyny. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): To była w ogóle jakaś figurka nietykalności do znalezienia? :o Meduzy Grupa jak zwykle była podzielona - Sarah, Charlie, Melissa i Sean byli po jednej stronie plaży, a Triss, Chloe i Jessica po drugiej. Tylko Jordan nie wiedział gdzie się podziać. Triss: 'Boziu kochany, jak grzeje! Nosz cholera jasna. A co z tym tym łepkiem? Jak on miał? '''Jessica: '''Jordan? No właśnie, co z nim? Zgodził się na sojusz? Ja to bym chciała mieć takiego chłopaka! Tutaj są sami seksi mężczyźni. '''Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Przysłuchiwałam się tak Jessice i... wpadłam na świetny pomysł! Przypomniało mi się jak kiedyś Jessica opowiadała o swoim uwielbieniu do czarnoskórych. Jak dla mnie Sean to taki ciotex, no ale Jessica to lubi takich lamusów. ' '''Chloe: '''Jessica, a nie chciałabyś chodzić z Seanem? '''Jessica: No nie wiem? Lepszy rydz niż nic. Chloe: '''To weź z nim chódź, ok? '''Jessica: '''No ok, ale po co? O co kaman ci hani? '''Chloe: '''Wtedy on przejdzie do naszego sojuszu i będziemy mieli przewagę. Jestem genialna. '''Jessica: Oki. Chloe: No to załatwione! Triss (pokój zwierzeń): Słucham rozmowy Chloe i Jessici, no i nie dowierzam! Jak Boga kocham nie dowierzam! Zawarłam sojusz z jakimiś prostytutkami. Co ja mam teraz począć? A jeśli one chcą coś zrobić temu biednemu Seanowi? ' Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice ''Wszyscy siedzieli w domku, atmosfera była dosyć napięta. '''Norman (pokój zwierzeń): Skoro Clayton nie chce ze mną sojuszu i mnie oszukał, to wyjawnie wszystkim prawdę na temat jego i Xaviera. Buhhahaha! Xavier: '''Może w końcu się odezwiecie? '''Taylor: Cindy, musimy pogadać. Cindy: Taak? O czym? Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Głupia ja! Głupia! Głupia! Głupia! Po co brałam tą statuetkę? Teraz Taylor wyrzuci mnie z sojuszu... Cindy i Taylor poszły pogadać, za nimi poszedł Norman. Taylor: 'Na ewentualnej następnej eliminacji wywalamy Claytona. '''Cindy: '''Okej. A co on tutaj robi? Przecież nigdy z nim nie gadałaś! '''Taylor: '''Ale on może nam udzielić informacji. Może nam pomóc. '''Norman: '''Mam dla was ciekawą wiadomość o Xavieru. '''Taylor: '''Hmm... I co chcesz w zamian? '''Norman: '''Przyjmijcie mnie do swojego sojuszu i wywalcie Xaviera. '''Cindy: '''Co to za wiadomość? Gadaj! '''Norman: '''Poczekajcie na dowód, niedługo go pogrążę... ''Norman gdzieś pobiegł. 'Cindy: '''To było... dziwne? ''Xavier przyszedł do Cindy i Taylor. '''Xavier: O czym rozmawialiście z Normanem? Taylor: '''O niczym? '''Cindy: '''Pytał nas tylko jak trafić do ubikacji. '''Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Zaczynam tego żałować... No sami wiecie czego. Tamta rozmowa miała mnie uchronić, a tym czasem wszystko się komplikuje. Czego Norman chciał od Taylor i Cindy? Mam tylko nadzieję, że Taylor nie popełni błędu i nie zmówi się przeciwko mnie z tym frajerem Normanem. Brzeg plaży Przy brzegu plaży spacerowali sobie Jessica i Sean. Jessica: No siemasz Sean. Co tam raperku? No u mnie dobrze, przejdźmy do konkterów. Sean: '''Ok? O co chodzi? '''Jessica: '''No bo wiesz, ty to taki jesteś fajny fajowski i ja sobie pomyślałam osobiście pomyślałam, że ty, to znaczy ty i ja, rozumiesz, nie? Ty i ja! '''Sean: '''No nie bardzo... '''Jessica: '''No to powiem tak wprost ziomeczek. Chcesz ze mną chodzić, bo ja chcę? '''Sean: '''Co to za pytanie laska?! '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Jessica coraz bardziej mnie zadziwia. Tak na luzie pyta czy chcę z nią chodzić, to właśnie w niej lubię! Zaskoczyła mnie. Ale niestety ja mam dziewczynę. Sean: '''Sory, ale ja mam dziewczynę. '''Jessica: '''No to co? Co mnie to obchodzi? Mnie to nie obchodzi. E, bo jeszcze jedna sprawa jest, nie? '''Sean: Jaka? Jessica: Bo my chcemy ciebie w naszym sojuszu, bo ty jesteś taki ładny i w ogóle. A ty czemu podrywałeś dziewczyny skoro masz dziewczynę, co rozbujniku? Sean: To tylko podrywanie, a nie chodzenie! Jessica: '''No ja cię osobiście rozumiem. Ja osobiście już spadam. Zastanów się nad moją osobistą propozycją. '''Jack: Czy Sean przyjmie propozycję Jessici? Czy konflikt Normana i Xaviera dobiegnie końca, a może jeszcze bardziej się rozwinie? Jakie będzie następne wyzwanie i kogo przegrana drużyna wyśle do domu? Oglądajcie Zgubną podróż: Saskatchewan! Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki